Diary of a Noxian Summoner
by oracion666
Summary: She wakes up. Bruised, confused and on the brink of death itself. Saved by a Guardian Angel, she has to realise who she was, who she will be, and what they want with her. K  so far, will change to T eventually.


Diary of a Noxian Summoner

**Wow, this is certainly on the fly. Written to some of the LoL tunes, I hoped to get some nice inspiration and I hope you like it too! There will be a few edits because of its roughness and how I always miss a couple of things after checking it...so please excuse me :)**

**Summoners themselves hardly get any love. So I thought, hey, lets do a fic based on a summoner instead of a specific champion. Maybe she will get a name; maybe not. We'll have to wait and see! :)**

**Please R+R!**

* * *

><p>I saw their cries of pain, their blood splattering the mighty grass fields around them as they all simultaneously dropped to their knees. It was funny; I just stood back as they threw themselves at them, and what did I do; nothing. I kept just looking at my bare hands under the purple garments I wear to try and think of a way. They came for the Ionians, and I did not call out to help. They came for the Piltovans, and I did not call out to help. They came for the Demacians, and I did not call out to help. They came for me.<p>

No one called out for me.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later I reawaken in a large underground network. The lights were dim but the atmosphere was barely lit by a few glittery crystals which stood amongst and shone proudly on the giant ominous statues around me. I hear nothing apart from a few drops of water and other hooded figures chatting idly as I sit up. I don't have a clue where I am. I tried to sit up but a sharp shooting pain attacked my stomach almost immediately. Wincing, I surrendered against the urge, but carried on with curiosity to see what had caused such a pain.<p>

Lifting up my tunic, I can see now why the pain was at such an awesome level; it seemed my whole torso was bandaged heavily, with small specks of crimson blood seeping through the wadding, it appeared to have dried so was of no real concern to me, but I could see where my physical weakness I was feeling already was coming from. With a Yordles curiosity, I softly ran a hand across the binding. I could feel a couple of wounds. One felt numb and heated, perhaps a burn. The other was a large stab wound. Pain was still throbbing from the entry, and I came to the conclusion that that was the one which caused me the most grief. I had no memory of how or why I was injured.

"Oh good, you're awake."

My eyes immediately flicked towards another hooded figure. Does, does she know me? I assumed this figure was female because of her tone of voice, kind- Yet cold. Next to her was another woman, she however was not wearing any sort of garments that we did. She wore Navy blue, trimmed with golden armour and a matching hood covering her icy white hair. This other woman stood silently, it seemed like she was following the others commands to an inch of every detail. Examining her in more detail, I happened to notice...oddly, the cold wind blowing. Strange, it seemed this gust only started as soon as the second lady entered the room. Could it be from her perhaps?

"Excuse me my lady, this may not seem an appropriate time to tell you but remember Braern told you to reorganise your runes. Noxus shouldn't have attacked us like that."

"Yes yes Ashe. Why do you think this poor girls' here from the brink of death; Lucky she was wearing that."

That. That which she was inclining to was being worn by an ornate mannequin in the corner. It glittered almost as much as the ambient crystals I mentioned before, but in a more, dull fashion. I admired its dullness, practical, yet beautiful to look at.

"What is that?"

Her face dropped. Almost as if I had offended her in some way. In any way her reaction made me clutch the duvet in worry. What if I had offended her? What if I was in a place where not knowing what that thing was could be considered a crime? Her sudden rush to my bedside, along with the other known as 'Ashe' scared me even more, making my hands curl up tighter around the duvets.

"Do...do you know who I am...? Where you are?"

I shook to both questions with a depraved look, hanging my head in shame and dragging my sight back onto the covers. To the annoyance of the other woman in purple, she took two fingers and lifted my chin up slightly, with Ashe yanking my hood down so she could see the back of my head, which seemed to also throb with some sort of pain. It didn't help that she was poking it with her frosty cold fingers.

"Look. Look at me dear." She said impatiently.

"You are in the Institute of War. Repeat after me, Institute of-"

"...Institute of war..."

"And my name is Morrygan, and we are summoners."

"...Morrygan...summoners..." I still didn't understand; my head felt foggy.

"You had an accident. The faction known as the Crimson Elite attacked us in the middle of a fight. You nearly died from what you were exposed to. Luckily, you were wearing that. That thing; over there; is a Guardian Angel. It saved your life. And now you don't know anything. You must've got some bad head trauma."

Crimson Elite? G...guardian Angel? I was taking in so many things. I wanted to say something but, I couldn't. It felt like someone had cut out my tongue as I tried to utter any words; my throat was cold and dry with pain.

"Your champions name is Lux. She has been worried SICK ever since she heard you were injured. I will contact her as soon as you feel you can see her again."

"...who...?"


End file.
